This type of insulating housing for a motor terminal is conventionally arranged, as shown in Patent Document 1, such that a housing main body houses in a housing groove thereof electricity supply members for the respective phases of a motor, each forming a ring having a plurality of lead line connectors, and insulating members, with the electric electricity supply members and the insulating members placed in an alternately superposed relation.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-224801
The conventional insulating housing for a motor terminal has the following problems since the electric electricity supply members for the respective phases of a motor each form a ring having a plurality of lead line connectors, as described above:
1) The insulating housing is extremely uneconomical because of low material yield in the production of the electricity supply members.
2) The electricity supply members for the respective phases and the insulating members, each forming a ring, are housed in the housing groove of the housing main body with the electricity supply members and the insulating members placed in an alternately superposed relation, in other words, with an insulating distance vertically put in every space between the electricity supply members, and thus the housing main body becomes large in thickness to increase the size thereof in the assembling direction of the main body to a motor.
3) Placing the electricity supply members and the insulating members in an alternately superposed relation increases the depth of a metal mold, and thus it is difficult to place insert components therein upon a molding process.
4) The number of lead wire connectors of each of the electricity supply members of the respective phases is large. Thus, the number of lead wire connectors projecting from the housing main body is large, and the number of assembling steps to connect the lead wire connectors to motor coils is large to increase difficulty in assembly.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide an insulating housing for a motor terminal, which is small in size and easy to fabricate since the shape of the electricity supply member thereof is simplified to enable the material yield to be improved.